thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Sides of a Story
Two Sides of a Story is an upcoming fan fiction Hunger Games written by James and Aria. This will not be a Hunger Games consisting of tributes you submit, but tributes from the Wells and the Wildors, including some side characters such as Lyanna Myers so it's a bit more realistic. Characters Wells WIP Wildors WIP Others *Emil Grace (CM) *Korrey Arlington (0M) *Cleopatra Argos (0F) *Ryan Duke (1M) *Emilio Oswald (2M) *Favian Thread (5M) *Yuri Harris (6M) *Hawthorne Willows (7M) *Leon Silicus (8M) *Julio Zethes (9M) *Euan Lorelle (13M) *Lyanna Myers (13F) *Julian Veritas (14M) *Zulfikar Zambrano (15M) *Xia Rose (15F) The Story Twenty Years Ago The new President Wells sat at his desk with his eyebrows creased. This was his first day off since he became President a week ago. He was deep in thought. The sudden death of his lover in the Hunger Games saddened him. She had just killed Ben Fox, only to be speared by Flare Wildor, who was crowned the victor right afterwards. He didn't know what to do, so he just wanted all his siblings to meet after a long time. That's why he called his siblings, Clutch, Patrick, Alina and Alexa, today to discuss this important matter. He was expecting them any minute. The first one to arrive was Clutch. "Hey, bro! Long time no see!" "It was only a week, Clutch," the President said, but he embraced his brother anyway with a grin. "So," Clutch started, "what was - " Someone knocked the door, and President Wells opened it to reveal Patrick. "Patrick!" he smiled. "Hello," Patrick said, "so why did you call us here?" President Wells shrugged. "It's been a while since all of us talked, and since I had a day off, I decided we should. Let's just wait for the girls to get here." The door was knocked. "Speak of the devil." The President went to get it. The knocking repeated on his way, as if Alina/Alexa were frantic to get here. The President opened it and saw his sister, Alexa, with bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks. "Alexa," he asked quietly, "what's wrong?" Alexa sniffed. "I-I just got a call f-from the police." Patrick and Clutch, confused, got up to see their sister. "What do you mean?" "They found her body," Alexa whispered, "Alina's body. Sh-she was, likely m-murdered this morning, and they just found her body." Everyone was shocked and fell silent at once. Patrick looked down at his feet. Clutch had a vengeful wildfire in his eyes. And the President? He was crestfallen at the sudden death of his sister. No one knew what to do, until Alexa finally spoke up. "I-I'm supposed to go to police for a-an interview so they could find the murderer. But, I th-thought it'd be better if we all went." "Yes," Clutch said, "I want to help in finding this imbecile and I will kill him when I find him." "Metaphorically," Patrick said, just to break the ice, but it didn't work. So, they all headed to the police station. Weeks later, the murderer was caught. His name was Quentin Fox, and he was, at first, sentenced a lifetime in prison, killing the President's sibling and all, but Clutch convinced the President to put him on a death row. And so he was hung. The President was slightly relieved that the murderer of his beloved sister was caught and put to justice, but that didn't mend the irrepairable hole in his heart. ---- Meanwhile, in District 2, another big family, the Wildors, had a meeting. But this wasn't just an ordinary occasion. One of the Wildors, Flare Wildor, has just won the Hunger Games, and invited all his brothers and cousins around the District for a celebration. They all came in one by one. First was Aris, who, despite being one of the youngest, was the true leader of the family, then came Dennis, his twin Louis, then Crow, Rob, Daniel, Tony, Kevin and finally Jayce. When everyone came in. Flare started to speak: "Thank you. Al of you.Thank you for your support, for motivating me to train, to volunteer and to win." "No problem, bro", Ares replied, "We are a family. This is what brothers always do!" Everyone in the room clapped. Only Jayce remained silent. He was staring in the air, looking angry and upset. Everyone knew that Jayce hated Flare since childhood. Nobody, even Flare himself, didn't know why, but this was real hatred. Then, Dennis and Louis started to speak, interrupting each other. They talked about how great do they feel knowing that their brother has won the Games, how he brought honor to their family, how the whole Panem now knows the Wildor name. They were both really obsessed with honor and reputation. Then Crow, Rob and Daniel started speaking. They were brothers, ad they simply said that they are happy for their cousin. Neither of them liked to talk much, but they were extremely smart and strategic. Tony started speaking next. He said lots of different things, which made all the Wildors but Flare and Seth either laugh or cry. Tony was great person, he was funny, nice and talkative, and his brother Kevin and cousins really loved him for it. Kevin spoke next. He was the youngest one of the Wildors, being only 13, but he behaved like he was 20. Kevin said that when Flare's victory was announced, he felt something in his heart. Hope. Hope that the Wildors will rise from the ashes and become the greatest family in the whole country. Everyone clapped. Finally, when Jayce was about to speak, Flare stood up end shouted: "Enough!" The whole room became silent, and Flare continued, "I didn't call you all here to celebrate my victory, but to warn you, that we all are in danger." "Why?", Crow asked, a worried look on his face. "Remember the Capitol girl, the one I killed in the top two?", Flare continued, "She was in love with Wells, our new President" Everyone in the room looked at Flare, and then turned to Jayce, who had and evil grin on his ugly face. Present Day ~ The Reapings Roxanne Wildor (7F) I sit in my bedroom, my hands turning over the silver locket my father gave me before he died. "This is what keeps the Wildors alive. This in not just a necklace. This is a symbol of everything good left in this cruel, evil world. If you lose it, it will all be gone," he said. I swore not to lose it. "Roxanne?" the evil Clutch calls out from his room. Crud! I need to do what he asks and quickly leave for the Reapings. I quietly enter his room, and ask with a (fake) mindless voice, "Yes, sir?" "I need to you to kill Melanie Evelyn for me. Privately." He emphasises the last word. I nod, and leave his room without a second thought. I wasn't going to kill this random, innocent citizen. This was my chance for escape. So, without Clutch noticing that his marionette has fled, I turn the knob of the front door and slowly close it behind me. Then, I give out a sigh of relief. I've finally made it out! But I can't enjoy my freedom for long. I need to get to the Reapings and volunteer so that Clutch can't get me in his clutches again. Clutch has been keeping an extra-cautious eye on me for the past year. He has started to realise I'm no longer under his control. So, I have to leave while I can. I make it into the Reaping just in time. Clutch does not care for the Reapings, so he never attends them. President Wells doesn't care about this fact, either. I have already missed the introductory speech, and Phineas Worthington, the escort, is already calling out the name for the female tribute this year. This is it, Roxie, I tell myself. Now or never. "I volunteer!" I scream. Everyone turns their gaze at me, bewildered. Boy, it would've been even better if Clutch was at this year's Reaping. Not looking back at anything, I rush to the stage and take my place. "I'm Roxanne Wildor. And I will be the female tribute for this year's Hunger Games." "Well met, Roxanne," Phineas shakes my hand. "A volunteer! Haven't seen one in years. Anyway, our male tribute this year will be Hawthorne Willows!" The boy known as Hawthorne walked up to the stage. Phineas grins. "And these are your tributes for this year's Hunger Games, District 7!" Nobody claps. I think it's because of me. They know that I'm the insane mayor's personal assassin, and I'm no longer under his control. Clapping for me would be suicide. Hawthorne doesn't say much to me, and neither do I as I walk into the Justice Building, determined to win. To end this Wells madness. To bring peace to the world as my father tried to. And I will not fail. Rose Wells (CF) I sit on the tree branch with a bloody knife in my hand. Covered in my own blood. I couldn't care less. I'm only reminiscing about the incident years ago. The incident that killed my best friends, Fiorella and Madeleine. I was sitting here, at this exact spot with my friends, and we were cutting ourselves with knives as usual. Then, me, Fiorella and Madeleine saw a knife under the tree we were sitting at, and touched it at the same time. This was the biggest mistake we ever made in our lives. As soon as we touched the knife, the tree branch below us disappeared, and me and my friends fell into darkness. Then, when the light finally appeared, I saw both my friends tied up, laying near a man, both moaning. The man had a mask on his head and a machete in his hand. I watched in horror as the man cut Madeleine’s hand clean off. I had to sit there for half an hour, watching the man turn my friends into bloody mess. Then, when he started moving towards me, I swung my knife at his chest, killing him. Then, I escaped the cage he put us into as soon as I can and came back home, not telling anybody about the accident. But there was one thing I could never forget. I watched a human being butcher my closest friends, and then I ended his life. And there is only one way I could escape this pain. And this is to volunteer for the Games. It's too painful to talk about. The point is that I killed their kidnapper too late. It was too late to save them. I hop off the tree I was in and walk to the Reaping. My father, the President, thinks I've gone missing for the past few years. Imagine his surprise seeing me volunteer. I think about this as I walk silently, and finally reach the square. I make my way through the eighteen-year-olds as the escort, Raspy Blue, gives his boring speech. "And now," he reads out the card containing the name of the female tribute, "the female tribute of this year's Hunger Games: Mays - " "I volunteer!" I shout and make my way to the stage, ignoring the glances people give me. "Rose Wells. Remember me?" No one says any more. Even Raspy is stunned. "And our male tribute this year," he continues, "is Emil Grace." A strong-looking guy walks to the stage. "Your tributes this year: Rose Wells and Emil Grace!" Seth Wildor ~ Morgana Wells (D3) "Wake up, Seth!" The housekeeper of the mansion I live in yells, "It's Reaping Day, and we need to be on the square in two hours!" I immediately become startled and get up. Today is the day I will volunteer for the Games, win and come back to my real home. I was born far away from here, in District 8, to the Cottons. Both my parents were rich and famous, my father was an inventor, who created ideas for better factories. I also had two sisters, who both hated me for no reason, and wanted to get rid of me. so, when I was 12, they told my father that I ruined his work, and he kicked me out of the house. Since then, I was a stranger, a street kid. I worked for some gang, then escaped to District 7. There, the District 7 mayor Ares captured me, and sent me to his relatives in District 4 to live with them. Dennis and Rachel Wildor, Ares's cousins, became a real family for me. But unfortunately, the government sent me to district 3, to work on the new inventions, like my father did. But I want to come back home, so I will volunteer, win the Games and return back to District 4. After I become a Victor, they won't force me to stay. "Listen up, everyone!" The housekeeper, Mr. Hale, says, "After the Reaping you have 3 hours of free time. Then, after lunch, there is a gathering at the Main Hall, then we work on the improved force fields. Understood?" "Yeah!" Me and the other kids said. But they will have to with working on the force fields without me. Because I will be in the Capitol, training for the Games. ---- I stand amongst the fifteen-year-old girls, giggling and gossiping. I silently roll my eyes at them, and watch the escort. All I can think about is the night my parents were hauled out of our house, beaten bloody and executed in public, me being stabbed and waking up from a five-month coma and all the heinous things I'd done afterwards. My parents were killed by Wildors, just because they had the last name 'Wells'. "Welcome, welcome!" The escort, Alice Waters, called out in her sickly-sweet voice. "Welcome to the Reaping of the annual Hunger Games!" No one says much. We wait for her to continue after she gives the introductory speech about the rebellion years ago, the origination of the Hunger Games and all that other boring stuff. If only they knew about the rebellion between the Wells and the Wildors... "Ladies first!" Alice reaches into the bowl and picks out a card. She reads it aloud: "Morgana Wells!" I'm not too surprised as I walk to the stage without another word. I guess my days as a thief/assassin/seductress are over. What I'm actually surprised about is the male that gets into the Games. "And our male tribute this year," Alice continues, "will be A - " "I volunteer!" That isn't the surprise. As the volunteer walks to the stage, Alice asks him, "Ooh! A volunteer! And what might be your name?" He grins. "Seth Wildor." Wildor. Alice says something, but I can't hear her. My heartbeat rises, and there's a roaring in my ears. And before I even know it, I launch myself at Seth. "You sick son of a bitch!" I pin him down to the ground. I punch him. "You bastard!" I can hear murmuring in the crowd and peacekeepers approaching me, but I don't care. I want to kill him. Arms grab me tightly and pull me away from Seth as I struggle to get out of their grasp. No doubt they're peacekeepers. "You deserve to die!" I shout at the bewildered (and bruised) Seth, despite the fact I am being hauled into the Justice Building and away from the crowd. "You deserve to die! All of you Wildors deserve to die!" A peacekeeper clamps his hand on my mouth and I am being dragged into the darkness of the Justice Building. But one thing's for sure: I will not lose these Games. I will kill every Wildor in my way. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wells Family Category:The Wildor Family Category:Hunger Games Category:Unfinished